


T.A.G.

by kathakoito



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathakoito/pseuds/kathakoito
Summary: Basta. Merry Christmas na lang.





	T.A.G.

Joven was standing in the center of the room dressed only in his glasses, hands cupping around his soft cock for some decency as Julian, Goyo, and Enteng stared at him. He blushed, not expecting he’d be the only one naked. They were all still wearing their uniforms.

"Heneral bakit ako lang po ang naghuhubad?"

Goyo smiled. "Para patas lang, Joven. Kami lang naghubad sa ilog di ba? Ikaw naman ngayon."

Enteng placed a piece of folded blanket on the floor.

"Para saan yan?"

"Para hindi masakit lumuhod."

Joven mumbled a soft “salamat”.

Julian pointed at it, eyebrow raised. “O, ano pang hinihintay natin? Pasko?”

Joven carefully knelt down on the blanket, using one hand for balance while the other still covered him between his legs. Goyo gently kicked his hand aside with the tip of his boot. “Di mo kailangan yan diyan.”

Julian and Goyo walked forward and unbuttoned first, pressing hard cocks to his lips.

Joven reared back, surprised. “Sino pong una?”

“Ikaw bahala,” Goyo told him.

Enteng caressed his cheek and whispered encouragements as Joven took turns sucking on Julian and Goyo’s cocks. He started struggling to keep up as Julian gripped the back of his head and fucked into his mouth.

“Pahingahin mo muna siya,” Enteng said as Julian forced his cock  deep in Joven’s mouth and stayed there with a satisfied groan. “Hoy.”

“Ayan na,” Julian said as he pulled out.

Joven coughed and massaged his throat.

"Dapa ka muna. Dito naman."

Joven obediently dropped to his hands and knees as Enteng kneeled behind him with a bottle of oil. He dripped it over Joven’s back and down his hole. He slowly toyed with Joven’s rim with the tip of his finger. Joven trembled as he felt a jolt of arousal from the touch, his cock hanging heavy between his legs as it hardened.

“ _Ah, ahh_ ,” Joven panted softly as Enteng worked a finger into him. He glanced above him and saw Goyo and Julian jacking off as they watched Enteng open him up. He looked down again at the floor, face burning.

“Sinong mauuna?” Enteng asked as he pressed a second finger into Joven.

Joven moaned and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Siyempre sa edad, pinakamatanda muna,” Julian said with a playful grin.

“Akala ko gusto niyo sa ranggo?” Enteng asked.

“Andiyan ka na eh, edi ikaw na mauna,” Goyo said peaceably, referring to how Enteng was already behind Joven, ready to fuck him.

“Ikaw Joven, kung ikaw papipiliin, sinong mauuna?” Julian asked.

“Si Koronel po,” Joven replied with a muffled voice, still trying to contain his moans with his hand. He trusted Enteng to be gentle.

Enteng pressed a third finger into him and Joven began shaking from the stretch of it. Enteng ran a calming hand down his back as he eased in slowly. “Masakit ba?”

“Konti.”

“Gusto mo bang ilabas ko muna?”

Joven thought about it for a second and shook his head. The pain was easing. “Kaya ko pa.”

Goyo patted his head affectionately. “Hayaan mo, sisiguraduhin naman naming masasarapan ka eh.”

Enteng finger-fucked him for a few more minutes until Joven a panting, quivering mess, no longer feeling the burn from earlier. Enteng pulled out without warning and pushed his cock in where his fingers were. Joven gasped and his hand buckled out from underneath him. Enteng caught his shoulder before he could hit the floor. “Gusto mo ihiga kita?”

Joven nodded at him. Enteng pulled out and he whined softly at the empty feeling it left him. Enteng gently helped him flip over on the floor, making sure he was lying on the blanket. Joven looked up at Enteng and covered his face. Enteng was still in full uniform except for his hard cock hanging out of his pants.

“Ako lang talaga yung maghuhubad?”

“Nahihiya ka?” Julian teased. “Nakita mo na rin naman kaming nakahubad ah.”

Enteng unbuttoned his jacket and revealed his white undershirt underneath. He smiled at Joven. “Sapat na ba to?”

Joven couldn’t help but pout. “Wag niyo kong biruin.”

Enteng slipped off his jacket and tossed his shirt over his shoulder quickly. He then leaned forward and kissed Joven hard on the lips, a movement that took Joven’s breath away. They parted a fraction as Enteng asked, “Eto, sapat na?”

Joven nodded.

Enteng kissed him again, and Joven clung onto his arms as he felt Enteng line up to enter him. He held on tighter as Enteng pressed in, moaning into Enteng’s mouth. Enteng fucked into him slowly, pulling back to watch Joven’s face as he adjusted to the sensation of Enteng moving inside him.

“Hindi naman masakit?”

Joven shook his head. It felt strange, and he did feel some pain, but it felt good too. He didn’t want Enteng to stop.

“Sige pa daw,” Julian said as he egged Enteng on to continue.

Enteng fucked into Joven slowly and gently and Joven panted with every thrust in, his cock leaking from the sensation of being so full. Enteng thumbed his lips and watched his face as he took his time, touching Joven’s body with his other hand. Enteng began picking up pace as he trailed his hand down Joven’s chest, finger circling a nipple, the bud hardening under his touch. Joven’s lips parted in surprise as Enteng pinched him lightly there, and he felt the tip of Enteng’s thumb brush against his teeth and tongue. He gave it a small lick, and Enteng’s eyes met his, a curious look on his face.

“Nagustuhan mo yun?” Enteng asked he pinched Joven’s nipple again.

Joven squirmed, panting against Enteng’s thumb in his mouth.

Enteng fucked into him faster, turned on as Joven whined under him from the pace and from the stimulation of his chest. He watched as Joven leaked precome and wondered if he was close too. Fuck, he wanted to come inside Joven like this. His body tensed as he felt his orgasm drawing closer and he came with a few more short thrusts into Joven’s body. He emptied himself inside Joven’s hole, groaning through it. Joven was breathing hard, under him begging softly to come next. He already felt himself growing hard again as he watched Joven pink and moaning underneath him, hands clutching at the blanket.

“Malapit ka na din ba?” Enteng asked as he fucked into Joven a few more times.

Joven nodded hurriedly and reached for his cock.

Goyo gently kicked his hand away with the tip of his boot and both Joven and Enteng looked up at him, surprised. “Kami muna.”

Joven settled back down into the floor with a defeated sigh as Enteng pulled out of him. He was so close it hurt. He wanted desperately to come.

“Heneral, pwede bang kahit isa lang?” Joven asked softly.

Goyo looked down at him and played around with the head of his cock with his boot. Joven shivered from the stimulation. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning.

“Patapusin mo muna kami ni kuya, Joven. Narinig mo naman yung utos ko di ba?” Goyo asked. He lifted his boot off of Joven’s cock and Joven couldn’t help the frustrated sob that escaped his lips.

Julian kneeled down where Enteng was and immediately spread Joven’s legs open. He pushed in without warning and Joven scrambled for purchase on the floor as Julian set a punishing pace, thrusting into him with abandon.

“Puta, para kang babae kung tumili,” Julian groaned as he looked down at Joven’s face. He could still vividly remember how softly he moaned for Enteng and just watching it had nearly pushed him over the edge. “Ganyan ka ba palagi kapag kinakama ka? Parang kating-kati ka?”

Joven’s face reddened fast as he listened to Julian. When he had begun fooling around with Enteng, that had been his first time, and when he consented to fooling around with Julian and Goyo too, well, that made them his second and third. He didn’t know what he was like in bed, what his partners saw. He had only noticed how Enteng liked it, slow and gentle.

“Mas maingay siya kapag walang tao,” Enteng answered helpfully. He had thrown his jacket around his shoulders. He was hard again, and was pumping his cock slowly as he stood over them. “Di ba?”

Joven blushed again and pressed his hands over his face. “Hindi ko po alam.”

Julian lifted his hands off of his face. “Oh wag kang magtakip, gusto kitang tignan.” He punctuated that with a particular sharp thrust and Joven moaned. “Masarap ba?”

Joven closed his eyes and he felt hands running over his hair. He looked and saw that Goyong had kneeled by his head. “Tinatanong ka.”

Joven swallowed nervously. “Opo.”

“Opo, ano?”

“Opo, masarap po.”

Goyo withdrew his hand from his hair with a satisfied smile on his face. He looked at Julian. “Bilisan mo diyan, baka iputok ko to sa mukha ni Joven eh. Nakakagigil na.”

“Magpigil ka kasi, wag mo kong madaliin,” Julian answered as he bent Joven farther and switched to a faster pace. Joven blindly clung to Goyo’s ankle as he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, his mind blanking from the sensation.

“ _Ah, ah, putangina_ malapit na ako. Ah, ang sarap mo Joven, puta, dapat pala kinama na kita pagkakita ko sa yo,” Julian said as he chased his orgasm. Goyo reached down and kept Joven in place as he squirmed, feeling overstimulated and wanting to come.

Julian came moments later, twitching as he emptied himself inside Joven, groaning deep and satisfied. He caught his breath for a few seconds before pulling out. A trail of come dripped out of Joven and Julian laughed as he played with Joven’s rim using two of his fingers. “Ang kalat mo na dito. Makakalakad ka pa ba mamaya?”

Joven didn’t know how to answer. He felt boneless against the floor. Goyo was still holding him down and watching him, amused. “Pinagod mo ata.”

“Kaya naman natin siyang buhatin pabalik ng kwarto.” Julian answered. He buttoned himself back up. “O ayan, sayo na.” He stood up and gestured at the spot to Goyo.

Goyo released Joven.

"Heneral pwede na ba?"

"Pwede na bang ano?"

"Pwede bang—“ Joven started touching his cock, too tired to articulate what he wanted.

Goyo leaned over him and caught his hand in a tight grip. "Mamaya na sabi. Ako muna."

Joven started tearing up. God, he was so close. Goyo kissed along the tear tracks on his cheeks as he pushed into Joven’s willing body, spent from Enteng and Julian’s earlier stimulations.

“Basang-basa ka na dito,” Goyo whispered against Joven’s neck as he slowly fucked into him. “Siguro kahit ipagasabay mo yung dalawa magkakasya kami.”

Joven shivered from the thought of another cock pressing into him while Goyo fucked him. He felt his erection drip precome as he imagined how much it would hurt, how good it would feel to be so full.

“Pero wag muna ngayon.” Goyo assured him as he picked up pace. He grunted with the effort as he fucked harder into Joven’s pliant body, Joven moaning beneath him, no longer caring if his voice carried into the other rooms.

Goyo began jerking him off in time with his thrusts and Joven crumpled into himself as it took him barely three strokes before he came, tightening around Goyo’s cock inside him and making Goyo groan in surprise. Goyo came inside him not long after. “Puta, tangina, _ahh_ , Joven.”

“O, napa-aga ka ata,” Julian teased.

Goyo cursed a bit more, but he was laughing too, as he felt his cock spurt into Joven’s hole. “Gago, nagulat ako. Lakas mo pumiga, Joven.” He slid out slowly and watched as come spilled out. He patted Joven’s cheeks fondly.

Joven looked tired and completely wrung out.

Julian crouched down and began fisting Joven’s cock, still releasing small drops of come as he came down from his high. “Meron pa ba, Joven?”

“W-wala na po!”

Julian stroked him faster and Joven yelped as his pleasure turned to overstimulation.

“Hindi mukhang meron pa eh.”

A few tears slid down Joven’s cheeks as he begged Julian to stop, squirming as Julian’s other hand held him down by the wrists.

“Tabi nga diyan, tinigasan ulit ako kakanood.” Enteng brushed Julian aside and slid into Joven again,

Joven gasped as Enteng slid in quickly and set an uncharacteristically fast pace. His now softening cock rolled against stomach with Enteng’s every thrust.

“Konti na lang, Joven,” Enteng promised, voice tight. “Malapit na ako.” Enteng came inside with a few more thrusts, body shaking with the force of his second orgasm, mouth dropping open in a low groan. Joven felt his cock twitch just watching him.

“O, baka mabuntis na si Joven sa lagay na yan.” Julian teased as Enteng bent down and kissed Joven softly, apologizing for being too rough.

Joven blushed as he leaned away from Enteng to respond, "Hindi naman ako babae."

"Talaga ba? Kung tumili ka parang babae eh. _Ah Vicente, Ah Julian, Ah Heneral, malapit na, malapit na po... Anakan niyo po ako..._ "

"Tangina kelan niya sinabi yun?" Enteng asked as he pulled out of Joven.

"Kahit di niya sabihin, nababasa mo naman sa mukha niya. Ano, Joven, ilang beses ka ba naming titirahin bago ka mabuntis?"

Goyo bent down and played with his hole, checking how much come was spilling out of it. “Di pa ata puno dito eh. Kulang pa pala yung bigay namin, Joven?”

Julian elbowed Enteng. "Wag ka kasing maglaro mag-isa. Pag gising mo sa umaga at matigas ka, ipasok mo kaagad kay Joven para walang nasasayang."

"Tarantado to."

Goyo inserted a finger into Joven’s hole and looked at his face. “Ano, Joven? Gusto mo ba yun? Umagang-umaga, sinusubuan ka namin?”

Joven sighed softly as he again felt the stirrings of arousal from Goyo playing with his hole. “Opo, heneral.”


End file.
